


El idioma del amor

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Vulcan Language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Leonard disfruta escuchando a Spock hablar en su idioma materno.





	El idioma del amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Language of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692633) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—Di algo en vulcano —McCoy ronroneó desde su posición, extendido, con sus piernas apoyadas en el regazo de Spock.

Spock bajó su PADD y lo miró.

—Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on.

—Eso está bien —McCoy sonrió y pasó los dedos de sus pies por el muslos de Spock, apreciativamente.

Spock miró las manos inquietas del médico.

—Nar-tor pulaya s'au k'ka'es - k'el'rular tun-bosh.

McCoy se sentó para poder acariciar delicadamente una oreja puntiaguda.

—Hhhmm. ¿Algo más?

—Shiyau thol'es k'thorai ri k'ahm.

McCoy apretó la boca sobre la del vulcano.

Spock sabía que Leonard podría aprender a disfrutar de las enseñanzas de Surak.

**Author's Note:**

> [!] Traducciones:
> 
> 1) Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on (Nosotros tenemos diferencias. Podemos nosotros, juntos, ser más grandes que la suma de ambos).  
> 2) Nar-tor pulaya s'au k'ka'es - k'el'rular tun-bosh. (Acepte sus alcances de la misma manera, con manos cuidadosas).  
> 3) Shiyau thol'es k'thorai ri k'ahm. (La nobleza recae en la acción, no en su nombre.).
> 
> Todas las enseñanzas de Surak fueron tomadas del Diccionario de la lengua Vulcana.


End file.
